vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
127196-feedback-game-update-02-june-2015
Content ---- ---- ---- Now if only the path button showed up :P | |} ---- It should show up once you reach level 5 in the path, but in the meantime yes this issue has been brought to our team for investigation. :) | |} ---- Iam actually level9 settler and i dont have path ability button at all.... | |} ---- Ahh hmm, it might be that it shows up once you get a new path ability. Here's our ongoing thread about it. | |} ---- Thanks! That halped! At least now i can use the skill... :) | |} ---- ---- ---- Running in administrative mode? There are a handful of cases of this happening previously, these threads in tech support may be able to help. | |} ---- try move it.. | |} ---- ---- try placing it in a public folder. | |} ---- ---- ---- You're going to have to define what you mean by public folder. With Windows 7 and above, games installed to Program Files don't have write permissions to those folders regardless of administrator status. You need to move the install to some place like My Documents. | |} ---- ---- ---- | |} ---- +1 | |} ---- ---- ---- Yeah they've had pretty good radio silence on the red flashes. | |} ---- ---- ---- Did you try to run as administrator? I find I always have to run new patches that way. | |} ---- Go repair the client (click the little gear at the top right hand corner and click repair). | |} ---- Finally! Now, what about scientist bugs? Are we ever going to be able to do the scientist daily in SCB? Is the path quest tracker EVER going to show me my progress on a scientist mission (let alone show me what missions might be available)? The Biology missions where you have to scan very particular mobs doing very particular things are especially annoying now that there is no way to check which mobs you have to scan. Speaking of the quest tracker, it needs to stop "untracking" quests I specifically told it to track. >_> | |} ---- Make sure in options you don't have it set by distance. | |} ---- This has been working for me since the May 19th patch. | |} ---- Not so for me. :/ | |} ---- ---- It's a game. Find the nerf! | |} ---- Did you try abandoning the quest and picking it up again? | |} ---- ---- Are you trying to do it while mounted? If you are mounted your scanbot will scan the node but it won't work just a thought | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- The annoying coordinates bug is still there. | |} ---- How is this a 'nice' change? They already implemented the rental mounts. Why did mount level requirements need to be lowered? It was perfectly fine where it was. | |} ---- Because now I can pick whichever mount I want to with exception of hoverboard along with anyone else who has or will have the money to spend on such items. Rather than getting that rinky dink rental...ugh... | |} ---- ---- ---- I have a feeling that there will be mounts to buy in the cash shop and they want players to spend the money to get them as soon as they start. Lets face it the rental mount looks horrible. If we're lucky we'll also get those mounts in the loyalty shop. What do you guys think? With regards to some of the other updates, I'm still getting extra paths appearing in my quest tracker. Partied up with an explorer yesterday, and got an explorer tab appear in my tracker. I thought this was fixed?? | |} ---- ---- I think you're right that there will be some kind of mount in the shop. Also they want people to start using the authentication mount as soon as possible. I don't agree that the rental mount is horrible though... I like the equivar! | |} ---- ---- 20 fps is the lowest u can set the fps cap slider ingame to.. c:\user\"user"\appdata\roaming\ncsoft\wildstar\ user.ini = video.framerateMax=60 | |} ---- ---- ---- make a backup of u addon and settings and see how it runs. | |} ---- ---- ----